The invention relates to apparatus for grinding particulate material and particularly of the type wherein grinding elements, generally balls, are agitated within a container to grind the material.
One example of a grinding apparatus is disclosed in Candian Pat. No. 1,108,574 of North comprising an agitated container including a plurality of balls or other grinding elements. However this apparatus is slow and cumbersome to operate in view of the difficulty of loading and unloading the material.